Digital video recorders capture video from video sources such as video cameras or television sources. In some examples, a digital video recorder is employed for video surveillance, and uses locally connected analog video cameras to capture video. The video captured from the video sources is typically stored on an internal storage system, such as a hard disk drive, for later retrieval by a user of the digital video recorders. However, digital video recorders used for video surveillance rely on analog video cameras connected locally to the digital video recorder, and thus are limited by cable lengths, signal attenuation, interference, and other factors of video signals. Thus, video surveillance conducted using these digital video recorders is typically limited to a single premises or building.